


late confession

by crappyoli53



Category: Haikyuu!!, Iwaoi - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a lil angst, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappyoli53/pseuds/crappyoli53
Summary: It should have been an easy solo mission, but being reckless changed it all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	late confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Haikyuu Iwaoi fanfic, more likely a short oneshot, but in an alternative Univerese wich is Voltron.  
> Honestly I just tought the combination would fit perfectly, especially Oikawa as the blue Paladin and Iwaizumi as the red Paladin.
> 
> Also english isn't my first language so I'm sorry if I mispelled a few words.  
> I hope you enyoj reading this tho! I even made a small pannel on my ig (@crappyoli)

Today was Oikawa’s solo mission, as any mission he prepared himself and was already in his uniform. Searching for his helmet Iwaizumi appeared behind him. "...Hey Oikawa" The taller brown-haired male turned around "Yeah Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi looked down at the ground "be careful" he tried to say it as it wasn't a big dead, and hid friend responded with "sure thing Iwa-chan" not really paying attention Oikawa realized.

"Wait! are your worried?" Iwaizumi looked startled “huh, no?” trying to fill the silence Oikawa added “I’m just kidding” “huh?” Still not understanding Iwaizumi said annoyed “just go already Shittykawa” Oikawa replied to him ”Just watch me!”

The urge to say this small thing made Iwaizumi blush a little “Good Luck” Almost being sure Oikawa will reply with something snooty and prepared to backfire. “Thanks,… but you know I won’t need it because I’m that good” and winked at Iwaizumi. He knew that this was not true after all, Oikawa is so reckless and always manages to get some scratches just thinking about it made him grit his teeth. Prepared to say something back he got cut off “But seriously, thank you Hajime” he said with his soft smile, as if he really appreciated the fact of Iwaizumi being nice to him. This genuine smile also put a smile on Iwaizumi’s face. 

Blushing lightly and not knowing how to react, he gave Oikawa his helmet and he put it on shortly after holding it for a few seconds to hide his own blush. Starting to walk towards the hangar door, he looked back “I’ll be back, so you better have some Milk bread prepared because I’m starving” he whined. “You better!” with a small smile Oikawa turned around and walked though the door which opened automatically. Watching as the door closed with a small thud, Iwaizumi spoke to himself, “Just stay safe Tooru” 

He often did that when Oikawa went on solo mission or on any mission, but he could never say this to his friend face to face.

Oikawa was talking over the intercom with Suga the moment after.  
"where do I need to turn?" Oikawa says, Suga replying with 'left'  
Oikawa did as he was told while walking in the long corridors searching for the diamond.  
Looking left and right, but not seeing any Galra soldier which was a bit off.  
Trying to get the code right and going into the room.

Looking for the blue Diamond but not finding it, he started to check the whole area and turned around to leave as a laser shot right though is armor. "AHH" he yelled out. The bullet luckily only hit his leg, but he felt it tremble. He thought to himself, that it was his bad knee which got hit again. Through the intercom Suga asked if everything was alright and he replied with 'I’m fine'. He cursed under his breath and quickly walked out of the door when blue was waiting for him. Searching for the person that shot his knee he tumbled over to the lion not really being able to keep balance he felt a hand on his head. He heard a voice calling out to him and got cut off. 

The hand smacked away his helmet. Out of reflex he activated his Bayard sword. And turned around facing a tall Galra. Near him were more but they looked less harmfull and Oikawa took one by one down, slashing his sword into their ribs arms and heads. As he was approaching the taller one he suddendly hear a familiar voice.  
He started walking towards the tall Galra and heard Iwaizumi’s voice through the intercom of his helmet who was on the ground. Not paying attention for a split second he felt a sharp pain through his waist. Looking down the sword pierced him. Wincing in pain, he pulls all his strength together and swung his sword cutting of the Galra’s head. Falling on his knees and trembling he pulled the blade outside while crying.' so this is how it ends?' Hearing the voices again Oikawa tried to reach for his helmet but trembled and fell on his stomach, vision slowly blurring so he couldn't really see the helmet.

Iwaizumi’s POV  
Oikawa should have been back here a long time ago. As Suga spoke we heard a shove and then a thud. What’s happening, did he put down his helmet, did someone knock it off or did he fall? Kuroo asking the same question again without any respond. Just swords clinging against each other. And there was a loud shout from Oikawa. I felt like I couldn’t move. So seemed everyone else but we couldn’t do anything against it, just hope for something good.

Oikawa POV  
I lied on the floor, bleeding out not being able to move and feeling terrible, not good enough to have been faster than the other Galra not good enogh to stand back up yet he still tired 'come on stand up! He cried out. Just as his eyesight was about to black out and his knee and waist hurting, he was listening to the voices that came out of his helmet which were worried because of the sparring sounds. . But he was too weak to grab it. Hearing Iwaizumi’s voice among the others he smiled to himself and whispering "I’m sorry that I couldn't tell you how much of a friend you were to me, how good of a parnter your are and how much I like you".. his voice quiet and miserable his eyes gave in as well and he only saw a blink of yellow before his eyelids covered his eyes. Blue, his giant robotig lion approached him and must have picked him up from the ground, blood getting all over her platform as she decided to fly back to the ship. 

Everyone was waiting nervously knowing there went something wrong because he should have been back a long time ago and then didn't respond and there were only wincing voices and the sound of a fight. As blue flew into the hangar and rapidly opened her mouth everything changed.

There was Oikawa not sitting in the chair but... laying in the corner of Blues mouth, not moving, and it seems as if he was not breathing.

Iwaizumi was in horror he could't move. As the others started running, he run too.  
Daichi pulled Oikawa out and told Iwaizumi to steady him while he was going to prepare a healing pod. He checked for a pulse and he immidiatly felt shock, pain filling his expression  
Never feeling so empty before he looked at his friend laying in his arms, not smiling not saying something stoopid just laying there, numb and slightly pale, there was no pulse. Iwaizumi's eyes were slowly filling with tears, while holding him the other prepared  
a healing pod and put Oikawa in it. Iwaizumi just looked at it in horror and angst.  
Thinking it was his fault for letting him go on a solo mission.

Time went by, days went by, now it was almost a week. Iwaizumi not wasn't getting any sleep, he was making sure Oikawas heart wouldn't stop beating. The rest of the ream was worried too, telling him to sleep but Iwaizumi didn't care, he just wanted to stay at his childhoods best friends side until he wok eup again. Not having slept in days he decided to maybe it was for the best to lay down, even for just a few hours. Then he heard a quiet noice. 

As the pod opened there was only Iwaizumi in the room. He stabilized Oikawa and then let him  
stand on his own. Silence filled the room 

"That was a close call huh" he joked. Not realizing how serious it was. Iwaizumi looked mad, "close? This is a close call to you? We weren't even sure if the pod could heal you!!"  
Oikawa did not understand, no one cared about him when something happened so why would someone care. "It's not a big deal Iwa-chan at least I was searching for the diamond" "No- Tooru your heart, it wasn’t beating anymore as we found you…that's why we didn't know if you were going to make it, I don't care about the magic diamond I care about you!" Iwaizumi felt a tear building and whipped it away. 

Oikawa just looked shocked; he didn't know what to say. "I-I didn't know"  
"Of course, you didn't! So reckless, always going on solo missions and getting yourself hurt Shittykawa, a week! You were in there for a week!"

"I- As if you would care you are always rude to me, no one cares, I always get overlooked even by you so please don’t lie to me! Everyone is so amazing and rarely gets hurt. I am just a burden, anyway right? Probably it would be better if I have died " Oikawa snapped, not intending to do so and instantly regretting it, as I saw Iwaizumi’s reaction. Oikawa had a thing to make him seem like a bad and terrible person becouse he is just so scared of getting hurt.

Iwaizumi's temper rose, he was mad and grabbed Oikawa’s shoulders. "You always think that but no one of us goes on solo missions because it’s dangerous, you like them so much because you want to show off! The reason why I'm rude to you is because I don't know any more how to feel, I don't know how I feel about you. We are friends but something just does not satisfy that thought anymore. Then you go off on a solo mission getting yourself killed, I am mad because I couldn’t figure out how to tell you and that you might have died. I was worried, I thought I’ll never see you again, or be able to talk to you ever again. Do you know how worried I was not getting any sleep because I was worried? Fuck Tooru I was afraid I’ll lose you, I felt horrible so did the team, so don't you dare to tell no one cares about you!" Iwaizumi started rambling.

Oikawa looked Iwaizumi in the eyes while blushing a little  
"Iwa-chan. I’m sorry I didn't mean to -"  
"You are here now that's what counts" he looked down and then at Oikawa again. "Just never do something this reckless again Shittykawa, because I really care about you, like a lot" Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi "I promise-" he got cut off by a pair of lips. The peck turned into a small make out. 

Breaking apart for air the two boys looked at each other again. "For God's sake Tooru I love you Idiot, so never pull such a thing again" Both were blushing, and Oikawa started to speak "I- love you too Hajime…but for how have you been holding back Iwa-chan?” “I could ask you the same thing" Their foreheads were still connecting as the door opened. 

The rest of the team walked in. Clearly blushing and awkwardly standing there, they looked at each other. Everyone was happy that Oikawa finally was awake and well up. In the background Kuroo spoke to Bokuto " I told you" Bokuto then gave Kuroo 10 bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enyojed reading this! I even made a small pannel on my ig (@crappyoli)


End file.
